Problem: A gold pair of boots costs $$2$, and a popular blue pair of socks costs $5$ times as much. How much does the blue pair of socks cost?
Explanation: The cost of the blue pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $2$ $5 \times $2 = $10$ The blue pair of socks costs $$10$.